theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink With Envy
My 24th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Credit to TMNT1987Dude for story assistance, I hope you like it. Lola and Lana are in their first grade class. Doing what the two of them do best, arguing. -That is my tube of glue!-Lola yelled. -Nuh uh!-Lana yelled.-It's mine, you dropped your glue outside! -Why would I have glue outside?!-Lola asked.-That's my glue, you fed your glue to Charles! -Did not!-Lana yelled. -Did too!-Lola yelled. The teacher walks in with a boy. -Class quiet down!-The teacher commanded in an assertive voice. -Yes mam!-The class said. -I'd like to introduce our new student, Nicholas Palmer the 9th!-The teacher said. -Hi guys!-Nicholas greeted. -Hi Nicholas.-The class greeted. -Call me Nico!-Nico said. -Ok.-The teacher said.-Why don't you tell the class about yourself Nico? -Alright, I moved here from Florida, I have a pet snake, I don't really care if I get dirty, but I like being clean.-Nico said. The rest of Nico's talk isn't heard, all we see is Lola and Lana staring at him, both of their pupils replaced with hearts. -Alright Nico, feel free to take a seat wherever.-The teacher said. -Hey Nico, you should sit here!-Lana exclaimed pointing to the desk right next to her. -No, sit here!-Lola said pointing to an occupied desk next to her. -Somebody is sitting there!-Lana yelled. Lola looks at the kid, and yells "BEAT IT!" the kids does as he's told and moves to another desk. -Sis, I think you need glasses, because it's clear nobody is sitting here!-Lola said. -Uhh, I'll just sit over here.-Nico said sitting down next to a couple of boys. At lunch, Lola and Lana at sitting together talking to each other. -Hey Lola, guess what.-Lana said. -What?-Lola asked. -I have a crush on someone!-Lana said. -Me too!-Lola said.-We say who it is to each other on 3! -3...2...1...-Lola and Lana said together.-Nico! What?! -How do you like Nico?!-Lola asked. -How do you like Nico?!-Lana asked. -Sorry sis, but mark my words, by the end of today, Nico will be mine!-Lola said. -No, he'll be mine!-Lana argued. After lunch the kids are walking back to class, when all finished a sudden Lola pushes Lana. -Hey!-Lana yelled. Lana charges at Lola to push her back, but Lola steps out of the way and Lana ends up pushing Nico down. -I'm so sorry Nico!-Lana said. -Allow me to apologize for my sister's very intentional, personal attack against you, and help you up.-Lola offered. -Thanks!-Nico said taking Lola's hand. -My pleasure.-Lola said smiling, all while Lana glared at her. -Two can play that game!-Lana thought angrily. The class is inside learning math. -Who can tell me what 23+30 is?-The teacher asked. Lana sees Nico's hand is up and she gets an evil grin. -I bet you don't know the answer to that easy math problem.-Lana commented. -Of course I do!-Lola protested. -Then Prove it.-Lana commanded. -Alright, Nico, tell me the answer.-The teacher said. -It's...-Nico started. -It's 53!-Lola blurted out. -Aww man, I knew that one.-Nico sadly commented. -Sorry my sister is such a blurter.-Lana apologized. Lola just glares. The rest of the day went like that, with Lola causing Lana to shut Nico's locker before he's done with it, Lana causing Lola to throw her binder at Nico's face, and many more. At the end of the day, the twins are getting their stuff to go home. -When I get home I'm gonna ask Lori how she won Bobby over!-Lola exclaimed. -Not if I make it there first!-Lana retorted. Lola tricks Lana into shutting her locker. -Not again!-Lana yelled. Nico is walking out towards Lana out of the building. -Be cool Lana!-Lana thought to herself. Lana stands up straight in a cool pose, but falls to the floor. -Dang it!-Lana said. -Allow me to help you up.-Nico said holding out her hand. -Ok!-Lana said. -Quick question, do you like me?-Nico asked.-A kid told me that if a girl picks on you, she likes you, and you seemed to have picked on me a lot more than anyone else. -Maybe a little.-Lana answered. -Then perhaps tonight we meet up at Gus' Games n' Grub, for some pizza?-Nico suggested. -That sounds awesome!-Lana said happily. Lana ran home screaming. -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Lana said. When she reaches home, she quits screaming, and tries to get to her room without any of her sisters finding out. -Phew, I made it, and none of them found out about my date tonight. -Lana has a date!-Lynn yelled. -I told you people the walls are thin!-Lucy commented. In Lori and Leni's room. -I will finish the story later Lola, I gotta go help Lana get ready!-Lori said bolting from the room. -Lana got a date with Nico!-Lola thought angrily. Lola leaves, and sees all her sisters are crowding Lana. -Tell Lincoln I'm sorry for always doing this when he mentions Ronnie Anne!-Lana said. Night comes, and Leni is picking out the "perfect" outfit for Lana. Lola looks on angrily. -Lucky Lana, I could've stayed after school and got a date, but it had to be Lana!-Lola complained.-It should've been me! Lola looks at Lana's overalls, and them at a note from Nico telling her to meet her at Gus' Games n' Grub. -Hmm, we are identical twins, how about I see just how identical we look.-Lola thought.-Yeah, and I'll make Lana look so bad he'll have no choice but to dump her and date me! Lola puts on Lana's clothes and leaves to Gus' Games n' Grub, she makes it there and finds Nico. -Hey Lana!-Nico greeted. -Who are you calling...?-Lola started before realizing she's supposed to be Lana.-Oh, hi Nico! -I already ordered a the pizza, is plain cheese fine with you?-Nico asked. Lola walks up and slaps Nico. -I hate cheese!-Lola yelled. -But cheese comes on all pizzas!-Nico said. -No, from now on you ask for pizza without cheese!-Lola commanded. -Ok.-Nico said. -What can I get you to drink?-The waiter asked. -Large flipee.-Lola said burping loudly. -Sorry miss, we don't serve flipees here.-The waiter said. -Nico, make the lady serve me a flipee!-Lola commanded. -Sorry Lana, there's nothing I can do.-Nico said. -This is the worst date I've ever been on!-Lola yelled. Lola looks at Nico and it's clear she's gotten under his skin. -Working like a charm.-Lola thought to herself. At the Loud House, Lana leaves Leni's room, and Luna approaches her. -Hey little dudette, how was the date?-Luna asked. -I haven't left for it.-Lana answered. -Yeah you did, I saw you leave with my own eyes.-Luna commented. -I see, and has anyone seen Lola recently?-Lana asked. -No.-Luna answered. Lana's face turns red with fury. Back at at the pizza arcade. -Alright, here's your cheese pizza.-The waiter said bringing out the pizza. -I'm gonna enjoy this!-Nico commented looking at the pizza. Lola spits all over the pizza. -I told you I hate cheese! -But that doesn't mean I hate it!-Nico yelled. -What are you gonna do, dump me?!-Lola asked rhetorically. -Yes!-Nico yelled.-And I'm gonna ask your twin out! -Oh no.-Lola commented sarcastically. -I bet she's way nicer than you, I can't believe you.-Nico commented. Lola starts feeling guilty, as she has a flashback of her doing this exact same thing one year ago, and it absolutely devastated Lana. -Nico, I would reconsider dumping Lana.-Lola said taking off the overalls to reveal it's Lola. -You're Lana's twin!-Nico said surprised. Lana shows up as Lola begins talking. -I wanted to go on a date with you, so when you asked out Lana, I got jealous and tried to sabotage the date.-Lola explained.-I'm really sorry, I want to apologize to both of you, and I will leave so you can finish your date without any interruptions. Lana watches Lola leave, she tries to say apology accepted, but Lola leaves too fast. -Do you mind if we reschedule our date?-Lana asked. -Not at all, I would rather go home right now anyways.-Nico answered. Lana runs after Lola, she finds her sitting sadly on a park bench. -Sis, I forgive you, and I'm sorry about school today, I was a real jerk.-Lana said. -Of course I forgive you, but after I almost destroyed any chance you had with Nico, you still are gonna forgive me?-Lola asked. -The most important word there is almost, at least you came clean before it was too late.-Lana commented. -Thank you Lana!-Lola exclaimed. -You're welcome, now it's getting pretty late, we should head home now.-Lana commented. Lana and Lola go home, while Lola talks about what happened on the date. THE END. FUN FACT(S) * I didn't know which twin was going to get asked out by Nico, so I decided to flip a coin to figure it out. * Nico Palmer is inspired by Nika Futterman, and Grant Palmer, for the former, I just did a male name that could be considered similar to Nika. * I got this idea when I woke up this morning, and spent 4 hrs. writing it. * Lincoln doesn't have any lines, but Lana talks about him. Category:Episodes